dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoji Particles
Ryoji Particles.jpg|"It's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere" Overview Leon Ryoji originally discovered and isolated a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Ryoji Particles", which could alter the size and mass of objects or living beings. Ryoji Particles are only used to decrease the size and mass of organic and inorganic materials. With some alterations, Leon is able to increase the size and mass of subjects as well. These particles allows for subjects to reduce the distance between their atoms thereby decreasing their size and increasing their density or increasing the distance and density. The Ryoji Particles work by stunting matter into the Eon Dimension when shrinking a subject or accruing extra matter from that dimension when enlarging. In their original formula, these Ryoji Particles existed in a liquid elixir form which would shrink objects or living being to which it was applied. Leon however has manufactured it to be able to synthesize Ryoji Particles into a gaseous form for quick shrinking/growing results with inhalation. He created Ryoji Module to allow him to control his size in the utility belt or the All Slayer suit. Repeated, long-term exposure to Ryoji Particles can actually result in the subject's body naturally producing its own Ryoji Particles. Leon theorizes that if he continues using the particles or someone that did use them excessively would eventually have their physiology’s mutated to actually produce it’s own Ryoji Particles. However over usage can cause temporary insanity so it is to be carefully considered. 'Effects' The Belt for the particles.gif The user has complete control over the size of oneself, from tiny to absolutely gigantic while retaining their physical proportions, some may be able to alter their density. Usually strength and durability is proportional to the size assumed, but users may actually gain increased abilities when growing or keep their normal ones when shrinking.However as to currently, the effects of the particles have only shown to be able to increase a person's mass to that of being 20 feet (a two story house) tall but no more than that. The user can increase the size of themselves or others to be a hulking giant, when the user grows their physical capabilities are also enhanced, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels. Some users may be able to grow only parts of their body. The user is capable of expanding their limbs (arms, legs, neck, etc.) to great sizes, allowing for increased reach and damage. The user has complete control over the mass of themselves from dense to absolutely lightened while retaining their physical proportions. Users who can decrease their own mass can move easier through various environments and not worry about planetary gravitational pulls. Shrinking is the main goal and element of these particles and effects. *'Basic Level:' User can shrink down to half and grow up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink down to quarter and grow up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink down to tenth and grow up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink down to percentage and grow up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink down to atomic and grow up to planetary size. (For plot) *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink below size of subatomic particles and grow beyond galactic size (with plot adn the power of the storybook man) 'Shrinking' Shrinking 1.gif Shriking 2.gif Shriking 4.gif 'Growing' ' 2949451387_1_7_QyVwm0Dx.gif ' Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Information Category:Science Category:Directory